Hitherto, it is believed that hydrocarbon allyl compounds are hardly radically homopolymerized, and no homopolymer thereof having a high molecular weight can be obtained, and the reported molecular weight of the homopolymer is from about 300 to about 3,000 (see R. L. Shriner, L. Kelley ed. “Chemical Reviews” (USA), page 815, received by the National Diet Library (Japan) on Dec. 13, 1962).
Thus, various improvements have been made on comonomers copolymerizable with the allyl compounds. However, no publications other than the above reference has reported the homo- and copolymerization of the allyl compounds.